


Wrapped In Ribbon

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol wants to know which type of tree she should get this year.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 42





	Wrapped In Ribbon

Carol unraveled some of last year’s Christmas ribbon and began to wrap it around Therese’s midriff and legs and underneath both her armpits until she was pretty much tangled with the spiral material from head to toe. Therese giggled as she then watched Carol stuck a velvet gift bow on the side of her head before taking a step forward to stand just inches away.

“My present,” she beamed.

Therese lowered her eyes the moment Carol leaned over and pressed their lips together gently with a kiss. Pulling away, she started to loosen and pull apart the ribbon off a happy, glowing Therese. 

“How do you feel about getting an artificial tree this year?” Carol asked.

“What’s wrong with having a real tree?”

“Nothing, except maybe having a ton of pine needles on the floor. A fake tree’s not as messy. It was just an idea,” Carol shrugged. 

Therese removed the bow off her head. 

“It doesn’t matter to me. I’m fine with either one.”

“I do love the smell of real ones, though,” Carol sighed. The tree for the living room was such a tough decision. 

“Which type of lights do we want to string? White or Multicolor?” 

“As Rindy likes to say, ‘the rainbow kind’,” Carol grinned.

“Let’s go with a real tree, then,” Therese decided. “I don’t mind cleaning up a few pine needles.”

Carol nodded and rummaged around some more decorations inside the storage box she had brought downstairs. She pulled out a few stockings, ornaments, and a tiny wooden nutcracker figurine she vaguely remembered getting.


End file.
